Silent Hill: Ravaged Innocence
by Luketehgamer
Summary: Without answers to his forgotten past Luke seeks out his mother in the town of Silent Hill to discover the origins of his visions, a cult, seven other wanderers and a dark secret. Little does he know all the answers lie in the fog of Silent Hill. Review!
1. Chapter 1: Twisted Past

Hello folks! This is my very first fan fiction so please leave any comments and critique for me to improve on. Expect to find many grammatical/spelling error as I'm not as good with grammar then I am with ideas. Just a few things to clarify... The events in the story take place in between SH2-SH3. When Luke (Yes I'm just that conceited to name the main character after myself. No not really it just helps me to visualize what I'd do in his shoes) is thinking/talking to himself and says "you" it's supposed to imply he's "talking" to his mother. Look out for things specific from past SH games. I'll try to put at least one in each entry. (There's one in this one!) Please note this story will contain spoilers of the first 3 games in the series so if you haven't played them yet I suggest you do and read this later. So please sit back, turn on some nice SH tunes to set the mood and please enjoy my first fan fiction story-

* * *

**Silent Hill: Ravaged Innocence**

By: Luketehgamer

Chapter 1: Twisted Past

"Luke?" the doctor said, snapping his fingers in front of my face. I jumped and took his gaze off the crack on a nearby desk leaking out tar. I looked around the gray dull office around me. Mom sat in the corner of the room on the brink of tears, Dad held her close. "Now listen Luke, your mother and father are worried sick about you. We can't get you better if you don't listen to me. OK?" My emotionless expression blankly looked off straight ahead. The doctor wrote down something quickly in his small white notebook. Mom was now bawling uncontrollably, "Oh, Luke... I-I..." Dad held her hand tightly and slowly led her out of the bleak room. I watched with a tearful stare as my parents left through the skin covered door.

I shuddered and the doctor sighed. "Why don't you want to talk Luke?" He shook his head, "I just want to help you. Don't you want to live a normal, healthy life again?" Again? I looked at him with exhausted apathetic eyes. Small cuts ran down on the sides of the doctors face expanding, dripping blood down his now unrecognizable face. I gasped as the doctor leaned forward, an image of a wailing man flashed where the doctor's face was. "Luke, are you alright? Luke?" The doctor jotted down another few lines into his mold covered notebook. I frantically looked to his right at the clock wondering when he'd be able to leave but found not a clock but a bloodshot eye staring menacingly at him, its dilated pupil twitching furiously. I turned away quickly but found just as soon as he had averted the terror another, a writhing embryo hung from an umbilical cord near the doorway making screeching sounds as it swayed. I screamed and fell from the chair. The doctor frantically pressed a button on his tar drenched desk. "We need a nurse in the counseling room immediately!" I twitched uncontrollably as a blood covered nurse with big breasts grabbed my arm and gave me a shot. I heard Mom scream in complete horror as I passed her in the steel-wire bloody waiting room. As the nurse dragged him into a dark corridor my vision blurred and he heard a loud yell bellowed throughout the dark halls, "Release me!" I was now lost in complete darkness. My mind fuzzed, my ears ached, my eyes now closed as tight as they could. I let out one last plea, "Please... Help me..."

There was a great flash and I was in the store again. "Sir? Sir?" said an annoyed voice. I jumped awakened from my vision. I stood looking in to the bored eyes of a young black haired female cashier. Her nose piercing and dark make-up made it obvious was a wild youth. She popped some gum in her mouth, "Paper or plastic?" I fidgeted for a second still out of it from my vision, "Uh, p-paper." She stared at me and sighed bending over the counter and grabbing a bag before cramming all my groceries into the one bag. "Uh, thanks." I said grabbing it from her hand covered in black nail polish. She looked down checking out her hand as I left and muttered sarcastically, "You have GREAT day sir..."

I looked around the rainy corner store lot admiring the ever normal yet beautiful scenery as the rain pounded the bleak dull street. I took a minute looking up at the gray cloud filled sky as the peaceful lucid drops fell onto my tired and weary face. I closed my eyes letting out a deep sigh of relief and waited for about five minutes in the calming rain before finally heading towards my car. Once I got in my car I whispered to myself, "What are you doing?" I opened the glove compartment and grabbed your letter, reading it to myself again,

"Dear Luke, my beautiful baby boy,

I've missed you more than you know Luke. It pained me not to be able to see you after your recovery, though I'm sure your father has taken great care of you. I miss you so much, honey. Please, let me see you, if not for this one last time. I'm stuck in this strange town, longing, waiting to see you again. I don't think I have much time left. I need to tell you something. Something I've needed to tell you for quite some time, something you should have known since your birth. There are strange things here, things that shouldn't exist. I want to hold your hand again like when you were a child. I'm sorry. Please, let me see you again, my dear precious child, Luke. I'll be waiting in Silent Hill.

With all the love I could ever give, Mom."

Your note left me with so many questions ever since I found it that one early morning on my apartment doorstep. Why are you there? What do I need to know? Where's Silent Hill? What happened that's so important? Is this even real? But you're really gone. I haven't seen you since I left the asylum... Those strange missing memories in my mind, shattered into tiny pieces. What caused me to forget? The past I had before the day I woke up in the asylum's clinic is gone, hidden in a great veil of fog. The past... What was my past? I had always had these visions. Did I? My whole life has been like a freakish dream where reality is twisted and what once was truth now is false. What is real and what is not, there is no way of telling. I stopped myself, "Mom... What's going on?"

I remember the days we spent together. I couldn't just go back to living as normally as I could... And, you are there, I couldn't just leave you. I took your picture out of my pocket, looking at your sweet smile as you cut my birthday cake when I was eleven. There were few times when you and I ever looked like this... We both had visions of things no human being should see. I put your picture back into my jacket before hopping in my convertible and driving off down the road to Silent Hill. Don't worry Mom; I made a promise to myself. I promise I'll find you.

I turned on the radio as I drove down the eerie roads. The immense fog made it difficult to find a working station but I managed to find a signal playing a favorite song of mine, Heaven's Night. I felt immersed by my surroundings. The fog ahead parted as I continued on this seemingly endless drive and yet, I was blissfully content with it. As I saw the silhouette of trees outside my windows, the melodious smooth beat of the music made me feel as if I was in a place untouched by any other living being. I looked out my window as I passed a strange well with a peculiar red journal on it. It was another eternity until I saw more then just fog. Through the fog I could barely make out in the dense forest a small house of some kind. I wondered who could be living up here. As I continued driving forth into the unknown I found that my environment was simply intoxicating. The music seemed to entrance me deeper into a lull and soon I found myself drifting into a deep sleep. The sensation was strange and I began closing my eyes willingly. It was as if I was a baby in its mothers womb; falling into slumber and submission as the car rolled along the long never-ending road. As I closed my eyes, the fog seemed to creep over my car engulfing it completely and leaving me blissfully unaware.

* * *

Part 2 coming soon... If you have any questions (that don't involve the future of the storyline...) send me a message and I'll get back to you as fast as possible. Please leave any critique/comments that I can improve upon and thank you for reading my first entry in Silent Hill: Ravaged Innocence. =]


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome to Silent Hill

Chapter 2: Welcome to Silent Hill

I opened my eyes and found myself on my back looking up at something unrecognizable. My vision was blurry and there was red liquid all over my body. I looked up at the thing hanging above me and could just barely make out that it was a giant canopy. But then the canopy moved and I could see a person's face poke out from it smiling at me. Could the canopy be a hood? The person smiled and a giant hand came from out from where I could see and touched my face. I drew away quickly in panic but I found myself completely immobilized. The person laughed happily in a gleeful manner that could only have belonged to a woman and a tear fell from her giant sparkling eyes. A blinding light illuminated her face causing me to squint my eyes. I could barely make it out as a faint smile slowly came across her face before a deep haze filled my mind and my eyes blurred as I drifted out of consciousness.

I jumped from my car seat slamming my head on the roof of the car. There was a loud crack and I yelped in pain but I managed to get my eyes open again. I was back in the car now. Another vision? A dream? Was it real or not? I found myself trembling, crying hot tears in frustration. There were so many things I didn't know. So many things I didn't understand. All my life I felt so lost, so confused. Hearing stories of what I did though none of it I experienced. Memories, recollection of ones past and what they've learned and experienced; if you have none then what are you but a shell? I remember some but the rest is gone so what am I then? Is it better to be nothing then being a broken? I pounded my fist against the dashboard and sat back in my car for another ten minutes in the fog to get control of myself. I tried turning on the radio again but now all that came out was static.

I took your letter and a picture of you out of the glove compartment as well as my flashlight before hopping out of the car into the fog filled street. Everything was covered by the heavy fog; everything that is except the silhouette of a tall sign in the distance. I looked back towards my car only to find it was not there. I rubbed my eyes checking to see if it was just my imagination but it was gone as if it had also been engulfed by the mist becoming part of the unknown. I didn't even think to complain. I knew somewhere in the back of my mind I'd had been brought here for a purpose higher then that of a car. I continued walking towards the silhouette for what seemed to be hours until I finally was right next to the large sign reading the big red letters, "Welcome to Silent Hill.". I'd made it. Now I only had to find you.

I continued to stumble down the endless street, walking through the fog without a sound except for the step of my shoes on the gravel beneath me and the sounds of my own breathing and heart beating. I saw a light in the distance and began running towards it not knowing what it was. After yet another eternity I saw that it was a street light and as soon as I had reached it the dim light had flickered out. I looked to my right to see that the fog was now somewhat visible and only a few feet to my right was a building. Hanging on the building was a sign, "Theresa's". I walked up to it almost bumping into one of its display windows. Dressed up mannequins were on display inside adorned with fancy clothing and accessories. I searched the wall till I finally came across a door coated in blood. I ignored it thinking it was one of my visions and continued in.

A small bell rang as I opened the door. It startled me as it was the first thing besides crunching gravel and heavy breathing. Once I closed the door the whole world seemed to stay still and wait for what would happen next. I took one step forward into the store. The room was completely destroyed with clothing flung throughout it draped across the stands and floor and the structure in terrible condition. I let out a quiet, "Hello?" but to my disappointment, no reply. My flashlight let off an eerie glow as I searched the rundown store. A horrid shadow jumped up against the wall causing me to jump only to realize it was one of the tipped over mangled mannequins. I found the front desk (which was also covered with clothing) to find a pair of keys. I turned around and tried unlocking the back door with the keys and was surprised when there came a soft click and the door slowly swung open. I peered into the room with my flashlight illuminating the torn apart walls and floor. A strange faint static could be heard from inside the room. I could hear what sounded to me faint voices within the static but tried to think nothing of it as the situation was already eerie. I walked inside the room slowly when all of a sudden the door slammed shut behind me.

I jumped, surprised of the loud noise before hearing another thump. I searched the door in the darkness but the handle had come off. I shined my light on the floor looking for it only to catch a quick glimpse of it roll between the legs of a mannequin before stopping. I reached from under the mannequin and grabbed the door handle letting out a sigh of relief before standing up to find myself face to face with another pair of long shiny mannequin legs. I jumped back in shock but what came next was even weirder; the legs began to move. The static went crazy and the whispers got louder. The strange mannequin began to twitch and writhe towards me flailing its top set of legs at me. I ducked to the side and back up from the creature hitting my back against a desk. I was startled when a strange object pressed against my back. I reached back with my hand hoping it was something useful and found it was an iron pipe. I kept it behind my back trying to surprise the creature. The mannequin lurched towards me and began flailing its bloody legs at me I quickly drew my pipe holding both ends and blocked the creatures swing. I pushed forward throwing its attack off making it recoil and drew back the pipe before swinging with all my might at it. As the pipe made impact there was a loud crack and the creature shook creepily and then froze before falling to the ground twitching. I took the pipe in both hand and drove it into the creature. It halted completely, the static stopped and blood oozed from the creatures deep wound. A strange overwhelming rage overcame me as if my body wasn't my own and I began striking the creature's carcass with the pipe. I wailed and yelled in an all-out frenzy slamming the creature in complete insanity. Blood flew from the creature staining the tattered gray floors and landing on my clothes and face. Then as soon as the strange feeling came over me it left and I slowly backed away from the body and before bumping into a backdoor. I backed all the way out causing dim light to shine in the decrepit room and on the creature's mangled body. As I slipped out all the way the door it slowly began closing till only a crack of light showed. One of the creature's legs twitched making me jump a good foot into the air before the door immediately closed with an ear shattering thud leaving me facing the rust covered door.

As soon as the door closed my legs gave away and I fell to the ground with my back against the door. Was it another vision? But it seemed so real... I cried and shook uncontrollably, "What is wrong with me?" I cursed running my bloody hand through my short blonde hair and stood up grasping the iron pipe in my hand. I had no clue where to continue from there. I had just killed some kind of freakish monster. Where do you go from there? Yet I knew turning back was impossible for me. It wasn't just that I couldn't just abandon you. I felt as though something else had called me here. In a very strange way I felt like the town also needed me.

I looked around me to discover I was in a large street with buildings on each side. I looked down at the pale sidewalk to see a small red radio. It must have been the one I'd heard before. I picked it up anyway, not knowing when I'd need. The fog had cleared up some here I thought and continued walking down the grey sidewalk. As I walked down the abandoned street many thoughts and feelings ran through my head, feelings of peace and tranquility yet also feelings of fear and helplessness. I looked around for any sign of life. It felt almost as though an ominous presence was following me through the fog filled town.


	3. Chapter 3: The Seven Searchers

Chapter 3: The Seven Searchers

I continued walking along the barren streets past different broken down stores. "This must be the town's main street", I thought, "or at least what is left of it..." I still couldn't shake the feeling I was being followed. I slowly walked a few steps forward before quickly turning around. A small silhouette of a person I could barely make out sidestepped quickly into an alleyway soon followed by a loud clang. I ran after the person into the alleyway as fast as I could only to see the person scampering up and running around another corner. I charged after them through several alleys ways and jumped a fence labeled, "Beware of Dog.", though on the other side was simply a bloody mangled body of an animal. The alleyways soon came to a halt leading into another foggy road. I ran into the abyss chasing after the figure down the asphalt path till another strange silhouette appeared high above me. The fog was clearer here and it quickly became obvious that it was an old teal church on top of a small plateau. I barely could make out the person's face before they ran up the church's steps and entered the chapel. It was a young girl and by her facial features I could tell she was no older then thirteen. Her long blonde hair put up in a pony-tail swished to the side as she turned to close the church door. "Wait!" I yelled, only to be answered with the loud slam of the giant church doors. I sighed shaking my head and slowly made my way up the old cracked stairs.

I managed to climb my way up the cathedral steps without tripping and busting my head open because of the fog. I took a deep breath and slowly but surely pushed open the large chapel doors with a loud eerie creaking noise. There was a soft shuffling noise before the church doors slammed shut behind me enveloping the whole room in darkness. My flashlight illuminated a linear path in front of me. I looked up to the ceiling; the inside of the tall church seemed to stretch longer and longer like a funhouse hallway. I looked towards the front of the church which was opened up with musty grey pews spread out on each side and a great statue of a person stood in the back looming over the entire church casting a long shadow down the aisles.

I slowly approached the giant stone figure hoping to get a closer look and found it to be a gorgeously done descriptive sculpture of a woman wearing a long robe. It's somehow sweet glistening eyes were made of a beautiful crimson stone. As I looked up at the statues knowledgeable crimson gaze its face seemed to bend and contort turning into a beautiful looking goddess to an evil looking dictator. Its face now grimaced in anger and just as I thought I couldn't be more frightened her head spontaneously glared down at me sending chills down my spine. From nowhere a baby shrieked and my vision became blurred. I grabbed my head and grinded my teeth in agony as my mind felt almost pierced with the baby's cry. I dropped to my knees in pain but in a flash of light my mind went numb and instead I saw a man; his arms cradled around a baby wrapped in cloth. Suddenly I felt my body go cold and almost as soon as the vision appeared it vanished leaving me with only one word that I yelled out echoing through the chapel, "Heather!"

My mind began to clear and I slowly had control over my body again. I was lying on my back. I managed to get my eyes slightly open. There was blood caking my eyes and a blinding light hung above me but I couldn't mistake the face I was looking up at was that of my mothers. She was exactly as I remembered her with a sweet smile, beautiful jade green eyes and long straight chestnut brown hair. I didn't have the energy to speak so I simply mouthed, "Mom.". Her eyes began to water and soon she was crying with an expression of utter sadness. I smiled trying to comfort her and reached out to touch her face but just as my hand met with her soft cheek she disappeared along with the blood and light and I was looking up at a different face.

It was the face of a woman with a chubby face, long dark brown braids, black skin and a lovely pearly white smile. She called behind her, "Guys, he's up!" I was happy to see another human face. "W-where am I?" She smiled at me again, "You're in the church, hon." She said with a predominant Jamaican accent. The woman was wearing a large purple dress that stretched around her waste. I looked to my sides to see the inside of the church but there was another person next to me. It was a tall bulky bald white male wearing a t-shirt and athletic shorts. I looked up at him seeing a stern frown, "Who're you kid?" I sat up angered, "I'm not a kid; I'm twenty-two. Who are you guys and what are you doing here?" He grunted unhappily, "I'm Robert, Robert Calere." The woman in front of me said, "Tyonna Lin." Another person soon walked up from behind her. It was a studious white woman with red hair up in a bun, "Are you alright?" I rubbed the back of my head, "I'm still a bit woozy but I'll be fine." Tyonna put her hand to my forehead, "You'll be fine but what made you collapse all of a sudden?" I knew they wouldn't believe me so I used my excuse that I had been using ever since I got out of the asylum, "My blood pressure must be low." Yet another voice came from my right "Well sorry to tell you this man but we ain't got shit to eat and not like there's a Mickey D's around here." I looked over to my left where the voice came from to see an athletic black with short hair and a tank top with baggy jeans, "Hey man, the name's Devon Jackson." Tyonna, who I could now tell was well overweight, turned to him, "Don't even start talking about food you hear me?" He rolled his eyes and reached out his hand. I shook his hand and he pulled me to my feet. "You alright?" "Yeah, thanks." Tyonna looked behind her calling out a bit agitated, "Get your butts over here! He's awake!"

I saw that behind her were two other people, one a skinny tan skinned black haired girl with an extremely large bust and skimpy clothing. Judging by her appearance she had probably just entered adulthood. She was followed by a tall white guy a little bit older than me. He was panting like a dog practically drooling over the attractive girl in front of him. She turned around and slapped him flat across the face, "Lay off asshole!" He growled furiously and brought up his fist to punch her but Robert grabbed it just as the hit was about to connect, "You'd better settle down before I decide to break your wrist." The pervert yanked away, "Bitch..." he said muttering under hiss breath. The enticing girl simply waved her hair and stuck up her nose snobbishly. "Oh, why must you two fight?" said the studious woman. She turned to me, "Oh, I didn't introduce myself. My name is Vanessa Mastro." "Hi." I replied amazed at the sudden small crowd around me. The attractive girl moved through the small group giving a shove to Tyonna who retorted, "Watch it, princess." The girl looked at her angrily, "You watch it fatty!" Tyonna growled looking at me, "This bitch is Jessica. The pervert is Nathan." Jessica fluttering her eyelashes with a humph and looked towards me smiling, "You can call me Jessie." Now she talked to Tyonna, "That's Princess Bitch to you fatty!" Tyonna practically had smoke blowing out her nostrils. Robert stepped between the two, "You both better shut the hell up!" Devon joined in laughing, "You tell her fatty!" Tyonna now looked at him with rage, "You'd better keep your trap closed before I sit on you!" Vanessa was now holding her hands over her ears, "Please stop fighting..." I tried stopping them, "Hey, hey, hey! Everyone settle down!" They kept arguing sending echoes booming through the chapel. It went on for about a minute when a loud ear piercing yell came from the very back of the cathedral, "SHUT UP!"

It instantly became silent and I looked to see who had made the noise. There at the back of the chapel was a long wavy black haired woman sitting in a chair. I could tell from her weary wrinkled face she was Asian. She had a white button-down shirt with a long black skirt. She looked back at us appalled before turning back to a rectangular object in front of her. Devon turned to me, "That's Sonya." He licked his lips looking at her with wide eyes. He whispered to me, "She's one crazy ass bitch..." Sonya looked back glaring at him furiously. He jumped back behind Robert hiding behind his arm who quickly shrugged him off. She returned to the rectangle in front of her, I looked over at Nathan who was beside me sitting on the end of the hole covered church pew, "What's her problem?" "I don't know. She isn't the nicest person. Just likes painting." He looked at me nudging my arm, "To be honest, I don't really care though. She ain't to good looking anyway. Nothing really to play with, huh?" He smiled nudging me again. I just stared at her.

"So why are you all here?" I asked curiously. "I'm looking for my mom." said Robert. "I'm looking for my son." said Vanessa, "You haven't seen him have you?" "No." Tyonna looked at me sadly, "I'm looking for my daughter... She's only seven." Nathan shrugged, "I'm looking for my girlfriend." Jessica rolled her eyes, "I'm looking for my sister." Devon crossed his arms, "I'm looking for my bro." Tyonna looked at me, "Are you looking for someone too?" I looked at them inquisitively, "My mom's missing. Are we all looking for someone?" Devon pointed to Sonya, "Unless she's just hanging around here for fun, yes." Nathan looked around, "Someone should go ask her." He paused, "Not me though. She's just not my type." Jessica glared, "I'm not talking to that frrreak!" Robert looked at Vanessa, "You should go." Vanessa looked surprised, "Why me?" Tyonna smiled at her, "Cause you're sweet, hon!" She looked a bit afraid. I walked up to her, "Please go ask. She might know something." She nodded and slowly made her way to the back of the chapel. When she was behind Sonya's seat she hesitated and looked back. We nodded. She reached forward to touch her shoulder when Sonya said, "Husband." She turned to Vanessa with a miserable face, "I'm looking for my husband." Vanessa looked surprised, "Th-thank you Sonya." With that she quickly ran to the group.

I shook my head not believing what was going on, "We... We're all looking for someone..?" In a flash my vision blurred and a horrible shrill siren sounded from nowhere. I grabbed my head and fell to my knees again. My vision became red and blurry again. My head was about to split open when there was a loud bang like the sound of gunfire. I looked in front of me seeing not the inside of the church but instead the inside of a broken down building. In front of me was a figure about my size wearing a long coat and a handkerchief around their face. In the figure's hand was a gun with smoke ascending from the barrel. I felt a deep pain in my stomach and put my hand to my abdomen. I felt a hole with oozing liquid pouring out. I looked at my hand, it was covered in blood. I looked one last time at the shooter before crumbling on my side.


	4. Chapter 4: To the Apartments

Sorry for the long delay folks but life has been busy and I've been in China for a couple of weeks for a trip. I have to be honest part of the reason I was so unmotivated to get it done fast was because of my lack of feedback. I know I'm getting views and I'm thankful but I don't know if people actually like it or not and I've got critique to tell me how to fix it if it is bad. Anyway please review and I'll be sure to upload new chapters later. Thank you and enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4: To the Apartments

I slowly managed to open my eyes again despite the horrible ache in my body. I could just barely make out from the shadows above me I was a ceiling above me. I was spread out on my back which was aching and tingling from small edged splinters going into my back through my t-shirt. The vision raced through my mind causing me to jump. I frantically held my hand to my stomach. There was no blood, no wound. I looked around to find that I was in the church again. I sat up seeing I was now alone. I rubbed my hand through my short blonde hair, "H-hello?" There was no response. Then a sudden pain jolted in my chest. I grunted and let out a long deep breathe grabbing the left side where the pain was. I could feel the skin move slightly from under my hand but it slowly ebbed away and I slowly brought my self to my feet.

"You're up.", said a new voice. It clearly belonged to a male At the back of the church emerged a figure in a robe. The shade of his hood made it impossible to make out any facial features. "Who are you?" I asked as he came closer. He stood in front of me a couple inches over my head. I was feeling nauseous as the strange figure hung above me. He hesitated, "Ron." "H-have you seen my mother? She's mid-sized, fourty-six years old, young looking for her age." "No.", said the figure apathetically. He took something from his robe, "If you're going to look for her you're going to need this." In his hand was a rolled up piece of paper. I took it from him and unrolled it. It was a map of the town. I looked up from it to face him, "What are you doing here?" He jerked backwards, "I-I'm looking for my sister!" "Where did the others go?" "They split up to go looking for their missing people. I got here just as Tyonna was leaving. She told me when you woke up to give you the map. I've already marked where she went off to." I checked the map and saw there was a circle around a block on the map labeled Blue Creek Apartments. "Shouldn't you hurry before the monsters get her?" He said walking to one of the side exits of the church. "Wait!" I cried out but he had already opened the large wooden chapel doors and was quickly swallowed by the fog in an almost unnatural way. I wasn't exactly sure if I wanted to pair with him anyway. Monsters? There were more of those things? I looked at my map once again. "Guess I should head to the apartments..." I walked across the creaky floorboards to the left exit and slowly opened the decrepit doors walking out into the fog. I took one last look into the musty chapel gazing into the calm crimson eyes of the giant statue before the doors shut and I found myself once again swallowed by the fog.

I sat down on the ruined church stairs looking at my map. I was at the Balkan Church but the Balkan Church on the map was on the other side of the lake. "Could they have moved it?" I said to myself to disrupt the eerie silence. Blue Creek Apartment was only a couple blocks away. I pushed myself up by my knees and observed as far as I could into the deep swirling fog. I could barely make out from the enshrouding gray mist the tops of buildings. I found myself thinking of you once again, "Mom, what do you know? Why are you here?" I closed my eyes listening to the sweet calming ambiance of the silence.

I jumped as a loud scratching noise pierced the silence. It was coming from my pocket. I checked my pants and found the small red pocket radio. Amidst the static I could here a faint unnatural whispering. It was unlike anything I'd ever heard before. The horrible noise made shivers down my spine. The whispering was now louder and it seemed that more whispers were joining in the horrible static. I just sat there staring at it terrified as the noise continued to grow louder. My adrenaline pumped, my heart raced, my whole body seemed paralyzed but then another noise joined the loud horrifying static, only it did not come from the radio now. I looked around and saw clambering up the church steps was a dog. I found a smile come across my face and my arms outstretched to the mangled beast uncontrollably, "J-Jack!" I cried out with tear-filled eyes. But as the animal lurched forward I saw that it was not this "Jack" I believed it was. The dog was covered in wounds and bleeding lesions. Its snout was warped and partially ripped of. The most disturbing thing of all though was when the thing got close enough I could see where its left eye should've been there was just a gaping hole. A scream pierced the air. My mind went blank and then a vision appeared to me.

My senses were dulled. My mind was blank. I felt as if I had something important. All I could think about was getting away; I had to protect whatever it was. I was overwhelmed with a feeling of fear and anguish. No matter what, I had to get away. I couldn't let anything happen to it. Not even the sound of the child's scream caused me to slow. In fact as the screams grew louder I found a smile come across my face. I knew that now I was safe.

My senses came back to me and the vision faded. The radio was going berserk now. The creature's body stiffened and got into an aggressive position with its half mauled off ears tucked back. "Damn it!" I said realizing I no longer had my steel pipe. A voice came from the fog, "Run!" The creature pounced but I turned just in time causing him to ram straight into the cathedral doors. I ran down the stairs as quickly as possible trying not to stumble down the stairs. I didn't dare see if the creature was still following me but knew by the sound of the gargling howl that it was near. I jumped down the last several stares staggering as I landed before sprinting off towards the Blue Creek Apartments.

I ran as fast as I could through the fog and confusion. I ran past the gray buildings, rusted lampposts, dark alleyways, and empty homes. Slowly the static faded and I slowed myself to a walk and before coming to a stop outside a thrift store. I panted heavily grabbing my chest as the pain I'd felt before began to act up. I fell to my knees and sat in the silence. A feeling of sadness swept over me and a single tear fell from my eye into one of the cracks on the sidewalk. I wasn't sure why I was even here. I didn't know if I even was here to begin with. Nothing made sense. Was I just chasing endlessly for my own sake? To keep myself from giving in to what I had contemplated so many times. So many times I'd just sit in my apartment knife in my hand waiting to see if I'd have the strength to pull through or maybe even the strength I needed to give up. Was I pushing away truth? Was I a fool to keep living? I decided that I'd decide that once I found you. If I'd ever find you...

I rubbed my forehead letting out a sigh before pulling myself to my feet and checking my map. I saw that I was a block across from the apartments. I looked around and saw a small alley between the thrift store and a shoe store across from it. I walked up to the alleyway and looked up seeing the walls stretched up unnaturally. As I began my way through the alley I heard a quiet rustling behind me. I turned around but found nothing and figuring it was another "dog" I quickened my pace.

I eventually stumbled out of the alley into another foggy street facing a giant silhouette. I walked out onto the street looking up at the tall building looming overhead. As I approached the building I noticed that in front of the apartment complex was a large rusted fence. I saw it could be opened at a point but was locked shut. The thought of breaking it down using the metal pipe came into my mind but I realized that I'd left that in the chapel after I'd woken up. I thought about climbing the fence but worried because of its rusted condition. I decided to look for another way around but as soon as I took my first step and small object flew through the fog. It landed next to me with a loud clink. I bent over and picked it up seeing it was a key. I stood up and looked out into the ominous grey mist but there was no sign of anything or anyone so I tried putting the key in the lock and turned and as I horridly expected, it opened. I stepped inside the gate before taking one last look behind me as I opened the dull blue double doors to the apartment complex and went inside.


	5. Chapter 5: Pyramid Head

Hey guys sorry I didn't have this up sooner but my computer decided to fry itself and lose all of my Word documents... Thankfully I just copied them back from this sight but I had to retype this chapter. Anyway as the title suggests in this chapter we meet up with everyone's favorite triangular headed compulsive rapist, Pyramid Head! Also I completely forgot to mention this! This story will involve spoilers in the first, second, and third game so if you haven't played them (I suggest you do immediately) you probably don't want to read this.

* * *

Chapter 5: Pyramid Head

I walked into a room that was almost completely dark and barren. Cracked brown tiles were scattered all over the floor. A metal stairwell was on the opposite side of the room. The first rows of stairs were creepily illuminated by a light overhead as it ascended up into darkness. Next to the stairs was a small corridor leading to another small decayed door. To my right up against the wall were the rusted apartment mailboxes. I sat there for a minute gathering myself as I stared up into the ominous darkness overhead. As I began taking my first few steps forward I tried convincing myself that you were here. However somewhere in the back of my mind I knew that for whatever reason that time wasn't now.

I began ascending the stairs as my flashlight eerily illuminated them one after another. I took a long look behind me into the darkness to make sure I wasn't being followed. I climbed the rest of the stairs passing a boarded up door to find another withered blue doorway leading to what I believed was the third floor. I stepped inside and found myself in a long grey hallway that immediately made me feel claustrophobic and uncomfortable despite the fact the floor was painted a dull blue, the first color I'd seen in this town besides white and grey. I decided to try going to my left but found after only a few yards it was closed off by a large barred doorway however there was one small open doorway before it was barred off so I went inside.

The small gray room was tight on space with a rusted washing machine and dryer to my left and a garbage chute in front of me jutting out of the wall but I felt a lot less tense than standing in the hallway. To my right the wall was covered in graffiti of strange meaningless words and symbols; the word "DRAGON" was written in big bold black letters. A horribly drawn two naked women posing together written underneath in sloppy handwriting was, "Tammy and Jessie now working together for your pleasure! Will ... for $$$ or Tequila". Underneath she left her number but the thought didn't even cross my mind. I stepped up to the washing machine hoping to find something useful for whatever reason but just as I was about to touch it the radio started going off. Off in the distance the sound of scraping metal could be heard. I stood there in shock waiting for whatever would happen next and went into panic as the scraping continued to get louder. I looked inside the washing machine for something to defend myself with but only found a small key at the bottom. I could now hear the pounding of slow footsteps as the scraping got louder to the point where both my ears and mind ached. I quickly searched the garbage chute for anyway of escape. I saw the inside of the chute was blocked by a large package. I pulled it out quickly and dropped it on the ground. I tried fitting my leg inside the chute before realizing I was bigger than I thought (something you get used to after waking up seven years older than you remember). I knew I'd probably just have to make a run for the exit but grabbed the package which I now saw was six pack canned juice incase I'd need a weapon.

I ran outside turned the corner and stopped dead in my tracks. Just inches away from my face was one of the most terrifying things I'd ever seen. Its body resembled a muscular man wearing a long white butcher's smock and rubber gloves. What was even worse was in its right hand was a long knife covered in blood stretching about five feet. However the strangest and most disturbing thing about the creature was not its body or its weapon but its head or maybe what was on its head. Where its head should have been was a large rusted metal pyramid stretching out in each direction towards my face. The creature looked down at me towering a good couple feet over me and simply "stared". I kept my head down not wanting to set it off but then a thought came into my mind, "Is it just another vision?" I drew my courage and looked up at it glaring back in both in fear and determination. We were caught in a deadlock for what seemed like forever. The whole world stood still. Everything was quiet. I didn't dare to draw a breath. Just when I thought the creature would give up and vanish down the corridor it moved its blade and the sense of panic came flooding back into me. I thrust the pack of juice as hard as I could at its chest causing it to recoil slightly giving me a small window of opportunity. I ducked my head down and rammed straight into it throwing it off just enough to leave me enough room to get through.

I bolted down the hallway without a single thought of slowing down or looking behind me. It was already obvious it was following me by the horrible scraping sound behind me as it dragged its large blade behind me. I ran past doorway after doorway down the long seemingly endless corridor as my flashlight eerily illuminated the dark narrow path in front of me leading me into more darkness until the radio became quiet. I trudged to a stop panting heavily as my legs began to give out on me. I leaned up against wall grabbing my side as I peered back into the darkness I'd come from. I listened carefully for the blade's scraping or the creature's footsteps but instead heard the faint pitter-patter of footsteps. A small figure the size of a child approached from the darkness but then stopped in its tracks. I raised the pack of juice trying to look as menacing as possible. It took another step forward hesitating and then ran straight at me. I jumped as it grabbed the pack of drinks and pulled at it crazily. I held on tight and struggled with the creature causing my flashlight to shake making it impossible to get a good look at it. I swung the drinks to the left forcefully causing the creature to hit the wall releasing the drinks and slump. I aimed my flashlight where it was and saw that it was not a monster but instead an actual child.

I could now see the child was a small black girl. She wore a faded blue shirt that had been torn up around the edges and shoulder and equally faded blue jeans which too had been torn at the knees exposing scratch marks. She held her side moaning in pain from where she hit the wall. I stood there in astonishment before kneeling down to help her, "I-I'm so sorry! Are you alright?" She looked at me as tears formed in her eyes, "You're not gonna tell on me are you?" I was confused by the question but quickly replied, "Of course not. I'm sorry I-I just though-", But I stopped myself there unable to come up with the right words. She lifted up the side of her shirt looking for any marking from the blow. To my horror there were bruises going all the way down her side. Not only that but her ribs showed clearly through her skin making it obvious she abnormally thin, "Oh my God, are you alright?" She pulled her shirt back down and looked at me, "I'm ok." She sighed, "Those are just from Mama." "You're mom did that to you?" "Yeah, I've been bad. I'm supposed to take care of Mama until Daddy gets back from his trip." A thought popped in my head, "Is your mom's name Tyonna?" She looked at me surprised, "Yeah." A couldn't help but smile. If Tyonna's daughter was here than you had to be! "Oh thank God. She's been looking for you." She glared at me wildly, "She is? Already? Oh no! I haven't even got anything yet!" I looked at her perplexed and was just about to ask what she meant but she spoke quickly pointing at the pack of drinks, "Can I please have that? Mama will go hungry without it!" I hesitated but then handed it to her, "Uh, sure." She smiled at me, "Thank you so much mister!" With that she ran off down the corridor into the darkness. "Wait!" I yelled behind her but she did not stop. I stood up muttering a curse before running after her chasing her down the narrow hallway. I managed to catch up to her just as she rounded a corner before she opened up one of the apartment doorways and ran inside slamming the door in my face. I grabbed the handle trying to get inside when a symbol flashed upon the door sending me into another vision.

The child cried from his mother's arms as flies began to collect around it. Tears began to fill the mother's desperate sorrowful eyes as she pointed at my sandwich just as I was about to take a bite. The sun was beating down on me and the humidity was unbearable but I knew she and her child would need it a lot more than I so I stretched my lunch out to her smiling. A joyful smile came across her face and she cried even more but now not from sorrow. Just as she stretched her hand out to take my gift an overwhelming sense came over me. It was my food. Why did I have to share it? What have these people done for me? I drew back my arm and raised the sandwich up to my mouth. A face of disbelief came upon her face. Part of me fought against biting into it but the impulsive thoughts were too overwhelming. My brain was racked I began to sweat even more. The woman squealed, begging in a language I couldn't understand At last I gave in and took a bite of the sandwich. The woman's face turned to anguish as she fell on her knees crying hysterically. I turned away partially in regret and guilt but also feeling content and happy as I took another bite from my sandwich. I heard a scream cry out behind me and looked over my shoulder seeing the woman clutching her limp baby as flies began to settle on his body. I turned back away as a crooked smile formed on my face as tears formed from my eyes.

* * *

More coming soon! As always please review if you enjoy or hate it!


	6. Chapter 6: Fog of Confusion

Sorry guys! I had this posted a couple of weeks ago but then edited it cause the title sucked and for some reason it took it down entirely. Chapter sevens just about down. I hope to have it ready by this weekend. As you can tell by the title in this one it's expected you'll be even more utterly confused than normal... Yay..!

* * *

Chapter 6: Fog of Confusion

In a flash the vision vanished leaving me back in the apartments. The vision had left me enervated and confused. I drew my hand from the door handle before falling back against the wall. Looking up at the door as it loomed over me eerily I could see the strange symbol on the door giving off a faint orange light. It was a circle with three other circles inside. Each had a line protruding the bigger circle. I grunted grabbing my hand and stood up facing the symbol. Something about it made my chest throb and my mind ache. I leaned up against my knee and stood up with a grunt. "Hello?" I called hoping that the girl would open the door but not to my surprise there was no answer. I tried using the key I'd found in the washing machine but it didn't work. I could hear faint whispers from beyond the door but couldn't make sense of it. I continued listening as best I could but could only make out bits and pieces of conversation.

One of the voices was that of the little girls and while I couldn't tell what she was saying her tone made it sounds like she was pleading. A loud yell came from inside the room, "You expect me to live off of this? After all I've done for you this is what I get? What do you think your father would say? Get over here!" The girl's voice yelled, "No! No Mommy no! Please don't! I'm sorry!" Her voice shook with terror. I heard shifting inside the room followed by the sounds of slaps and punches. The child screamed and the mom yelled again, "Now go out there and go get me some damn food!" I could hear the child's whimpers from outside the doorway. The whimpers gradually faded before the voice spoke again but this time not angrily but sadly and low, "Kayode..." The voices stopped so I decided to try calling out again but again got no response. I looked down the hallway letting out a deep sigh before walking back into the darkness.

I continued walking in complete silence until I could hear faint bits of sound coming from one of the room down the hall. Hoping to find the source of the noise I ran down the corridor. The sounds became louder and louder until I began to realize it was music, rap to be precise. Soon a voice joined with the music syncing with the rhythm creating a catchy beat. I continued down the hall until I came to the room with the door open letting the music fill the apartments. As the words became clear I could tell it wasn't the trashy stereotypical rap I was so used to hearing at least not the kind I heard before those seven forgotten years in the asylum. I listened carefully from outside the doorway as the voice (which I could now tell belonged to a man) kept rhythm matching the beat perfectly, "Revolutions all the time, people changing the world with violence, and anger, hunger, whatever. I find that ridiculous, if not meticulous. I do my best to guard my own premises."

The music stopped and the voice cut off before the same voice began talking normally, "Yo man, why'd you stop the track?" Another male voice replied laughingly, "Bro you really think people gonna listen to that shit?" I peered into the room and could see the two silhouettes one sitting down with what looked to be a CD player next to him and another standing up in the. Not knowing if it was just another vision I stood back in the door way and listened carefully. The first one spoke up a bit angrily, "This ain't shit man! This is soul. This is street. This is-" "Old school dog." The other one laughed. The first one spoke up confidently, "Damn right bro! And that's exactly what we need! That's exactly what this whole town needs! Hell what this country needs! I'm so sick of them other rappers just talking about material shit. Rap today ain't got no soul and that's what I'm bringing back." "That's nice and all bro but ain't nobody care about soul no more. You said you wanted to get out of here and get your own crib right?" "Well, yeah man. Who don't? But it ain't just all about the money y'know? I want people to hear us and actually think about what we sayin'. I want to change people around. I want our music to have meaning." The other one shrugged him off, "Yeah, yeah...", He paused, "Yo man, I just can't wait till we take off. We'll be makin' money, living life, and getting the hell out of this damn shit-hole. Who knows, maybe you'll even find a girl and by then Yashira and I will be married." The other one laughed, "Damn right bro!" The one sitting on the floor got up. They locked hands shaking them before pulling away. The one that had been rapping before sat down with his hand on the CD player, "K bro, your up. Let's see what you can do." With a sense of both hope and doubt I walked forward to approach the figures but fog began to seep in from the back of the room and engulfed them completely before I could even speak a word. It then retreated leaving me once again alone and without answers.

I didn't have a clue what to do next. Ever since I'd entered the apartment complex things had just gotten stranger and stranger. Who were those people? Did I know them from somewhere? Could I have known them from those seven years in the asylum? I couldn't make sense of anything. It was becoming harder and harder to focus on finding you.

I searched the room but found it empty except for the CD player which still was lying on the ground. I opened up the top and found to my surprise a CD. On the CD was a man posing with a white suit and huge black shades on and two giant dollar signs next to him. Underneath his picture in big bold gold letters was, "Making Money". I decided to at least hear what the music sounded like so I closed the CD payer and started it up. When the music started up I could already tell it was not the same rap music I'd been hearing before. A loud aggressive voice immediately began yelling to a booming bass that caused my ears to ache. More than half of what the guy said was cussing and every sentence had something to do with is luxurious lifestyle. As the music went on static began to drown out his voice but this didn't come from the radio but actually emanated from the CD player itself. The music began getting quieter as the static got louder until it completely drowned out the rapper and obnoxious beat. Then a voice began to speak harshly through the static, "Listen to me, and listen to me closely. Come to the abandoned carpet store down on at the end of Lindsey street or the bitch gets it." A feminine voice quivered from the background, "B-baby, don't do it! He gonna shoot you if you do!" "Shut your mouth!" The angry voice boomed. The woman's spoke again against his orders, "Baby, please stay home! He'll kill you!" The man growled and there was a muffled scream followed by a gunshot which made me jump. The man spoke up again, "I said shut up bitch! That one was in the hand but the next one will be through her head. You've got five minutes and don't even think about calling the cops." The voices stop and the static quieted leaving me even MORE confused.

I sat there for a second still calming down from the sound of a gunshot before standing up and walking out the door. I wasn't even going to bother trying to make sense of it. I was still walking down the hallway trying each door on every room when the voice of a young girl came from behind me, "Hey mister." I spun around and saw it was the same little girl as I'd seen before. Her eyes were blood shot. One was purple and bruised. "H-hello. What are you doing here?" I asked. "I've gotta get food for Mama. Mama said those drinks weren't enough." I hesitated for a second before asking, "Did you and your mom get into a fight?" "Nah, she just woops me when I'm naughty." I bent my knees getting down to her level so we were talking eye to eye, "You've been bad?" "Yeah..." She looked down, "Now that Dads on his trip it's up to me to make sure Mama isn't hungry... But..." She paused, "Momma hasn't always been this way. We used to always be fed at our old house. Now she's like a totally different person... Now she never has enough." I looked at her perplexed, "What's your name?" She looked back up at me with teary eyes, "Kendra." "Well don't worry Kendra I'll take you and your out of here." She looked at me with wide eyes, "Mama don't ever come out of her room. She's gotten bigger and bigger ever since a month ago." "What happened a month ago?" "That's when Mama got a call. She was crying. That's when Mom started staying inside... Mom hasn't told me anything about Dad since then..." I sat there not knowing what to say but tried to comfort her, "I'm sure your Dad will be back soon." "I hope so. I'm tired of getting food for Mama." We sat there for a while in silence before she talked again, "Shoot Mamas gonna whoop me again if I don't get back soon!" With that she once again ran off into the shadows but this time I was right behind her, "Wait Kendra! Where are you going?" "To Mr. Rissert's place. He always has lots of food and I got his key." I grabbed her by her shoulder and slowed her down till she stopped running and asked me agitated, "What?" "You're going to break into his house?" "Yeah, I always go by his place. He's old but he's slow. Mama never whoops me when I get food from his place." "You can't just steal his food!" I said even more confused than before. Were their more people here? She pulled away and started running again, "I have to! Mama's starved and I don't want another whooping." I followed right behind her again but only after a few feet the hall ended leaving me facing the door to the fire escape.

I tried opening the door but found it was locked leaving me dumbfounded as to how she'd opened the door. I pushed the thought form my mind. If she turned out to be just another vision I think I would lose it. Then a thought came into my head. The key from the laundry machine. I figured it was worth a try so I fished it out from my pocket and used it on the door. To my surprise it unlocked so I grabbed the handle and opened the door. Even more surprising was that there was no fire escape outside. The doorway simply led to a two story drop off the side of the building. However across the small gap was another complex. The fire escape must have been knocked down after they built the other building. Luckily there was an open window on the other building across from where I stood. It was the only way she could have gone. I reached out my hands out grabbing the sides of the window keeping my head up so as to not have to look at the long drop. I carefully put my right leg onto the windowsill before leaning forward and bringing my other leg over and hopping inside. I let out another sigh both of relief and of worry. I had no clue what to expect inside the other apartments.

* * *

Confused? Pissed? Don't worry it will all become clear in the end. Enjoy, review, and look forward to part 7! If anyone can tell me what the lyrics in the vision of the two free-stylists come from they win a free mention!


	7. Chapter 7: A Dark Foreboding

Am I the slowest writer ever or what? Seriously I disgust myself a little with my lack of updates but please no I'm not giving up on this. In this episode some things happened followed by some stuff... Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 7: Foreboding

I took a look behind me seeing the door swinging ajar behind me before examining the room. It was barren and empty which was not a surprise to me considering how that was how most of the town was now. The room's walls were covered in grayed yellow shredded wallpaper and a brown broken ceiling fan split into pieces on the ground. The room gave off a horrible stench of rotting meat. It was so strong I had to cover my nose just to keep myself from gagging. I was about to get out of the room when suddenly a phone rang to my right. I went through the doorway next to me and saw that it was a bedroom. The room was pretty normal for the most part with a bed, nightstand, a closet and a dresser. The one thing that stood out was a small stand set up to the side of the bed which was obscured even with my flashlight. I didn't see the harm in going inside. I saw that the ringing was coming from an old black telephone on the dresser so I picked it up once again not expecting the ordinary.

"Hello?" I said into the mouth piece and waited for an answer. "Hello, this is Carol Mandemaker calling about scheduling an appointment with Dr. Wright." I was about to speak when another voice spoke, "Sure mam. What is the appointment for?" I yelled into the mouthpiece as loud as I could, "Hello?" Yet, the conversation between the two flowed like normal as if they didn't even hear a thing. The first woman spoke again, "It's for my dog Jack. He's been acting up lately. Why, just the other day he snapped at me for scolding him for snarling at a boy on his bike the other day." I tried again this time in a muffled cry of desperation, "H-hello..?" Still the other voice simply replied to the woman nonchalantly, "Hmm, I do believe we have a spot open on Sunday at three A.M... Does that work for you mam?" "Oh, absolutely thank you!" "Not a problem. Have a good night." "You too." With that the phone went dead leaving me in a mix of emotions. I simply hung up the phone and stared at it infuriated before smacking it straight off the dresser. One thing I did notice in my blind rage was that the phone line had been cut.

I took a moment to calm myself down before simply laughing pitifully with my hands at my sides, "Haha, shit..." I looked around the rest of the room and found nothing until I came to the small shrine. It was a little smaller than the bed post and made of wood. Three small candles were placed inside along with a picture of a smiling brown haired man tat reminded me of my dad. My dad... I left the room shutting the door behind me before checking out the rest of the apartment.

The rest of the apartment was empty. There were two small hallways across from each other one leading into a walk-in kitchen and the other lead to a door which I guessed went into the main hallway. I checked another room and saw it was a bathroom. The walls were covered in mold which made the room reek and the toilet was filled with a horrible brownish red mess which I didn't even want to guess what it was. I could see a faint glitter within the toilet and was about to reach my hand in before my common sense came back to me and I drew my hand away? Who would ever do something so disgusting? I walked back to the door to the hallway and grabbed the handle letting out a sigh before opening it and proceeding inside.

The interior of the complex was almost exactly the same. The floor was covered in scattered broken tile. The walls were covered with torn off wall paper and graffiti. However this time I could hear faint voices from the other end of the dark corridor. I figured the voices would simply subside like my previous encounters but as I made my way down the hall they continued to speak. The voices belonged to those of young girls who must have still been in elementary school. They talked of boys, hair, and other subjects you might hear at a young girl's slumber party. One of the girls giggled before asking another, "K, so now it's my turn! Julie, truth or dare?" "Uh, truth!" A different voice replied giddily. "Why are you always around that witch, Alyssa?" The more girls gasped and gossiped amongst themselves but quickly quieted intent on hearing the girls reply. There was a long pause before the first girl spoke again, "What's the matter? Cat got your tongue? Or maybe, you're working with the witch too. You're not a witch too. Are you Julie?" The girl said teasingly. The girls giggled in excitement but they soon faded out till I could hear the faint sob of cries coming from a room next to me. Curiously I tried to open the door causing the cries to stop immediately. The door slowly swung open with a loud squeak causing my flashlight to slowly illuminate the room and I saw inside the dimly lit apartment seven sleeping bags, all but one soaked in blood. I took a good look before closing the door and this time actually gave thought to the matter... The girl's name was Julie. My mother's name.

I sat there pondering the thought for a second. I hadn't remembered my own mother's name up and till that point the question didn't even come into my mind. It was scary enough I couldn't remember something as simple as my own mother's name but the fact that I didn't even acknowledge the absence of such basic information had me even more shook up. Those long forgotten years in the asylum... What could have driven me to become like this? What else could I possibly be forgetting and not even realize it? The thought worried me so as I had been accustomed to I hid it in the back of my mind keeping myself in blissful ignorance my own thoughts get the better of me.

I continued down the corridor hearing faint noises of the pattering of footsteps which I believed were Tymia's from below and my own loud strides. I tested each door but finding them all to either be locked or empty and desolate like the rest of the building until I came to a door leading to a stairwell. The static from the radio started going off again so I stuck to the wall and slowly made my way to the other side of the cramped claustrophobic space towards the upper flight of stairs. I stopped halfway listening for the sound of scraping metal in case the pyramid headed creature was near but heard nothing more than the unsettling static and faint garbled whispers. When I inched my way to the other side and peered up the tight stairway I saw it was closed off by a rusted metal gate. However, I was grateful it for it for on the other side was another mannequin creature with its slimy symmetrical body frozen in place. I turned to try going up the lower set of stairs when the creature lunged ferociously striking the gate with such force it bent inward causing me to half a small heart attack. I continued down the stairs as the creature continued pounding on the weakened gate and came to the second story doorway I took a moment to try and calm myself but as I stood there the creature above gave one final strong swing causing the gate to fall down the stairs with a loud crash. My time to settle myself was short-lived as I bolted out the doorway into the second story hallway.

As soon as I slammed the door to the stairwell yet another noise made me jump but this was not from any monster of sorts but a gunshot from down the hall followed by a scream. I sprinted down the hall until I came to an open door where I saw inside were two people, one a man and one a child. As my vision came into focus I saw it was an older man holding a rifle aimed at Tymia who was clutching a bag of bread in one hand and a jar of mayonnaise in the other. She backed up against the apartment's wall choking on tears as she spoke, "W-wait! Stop!" The old hunchbacked man spoke hysterically, "So, it was you who's been gettin' into my food. You little rat! Thinking you could get past Mr. Rissert all this time just cause he's old huh?" Tymia cried out in her panic, "N-no! I-I've got to feed mama!" The old man cocked his gun and readied it to his eyelevel, "You ain't stealing from me anymore you filthy vermin!" Tymia screamed and tried to run out of the way but then it happened. I looked away as the shot was fired stopping the poor girl's screams followed by the sound of breaking glass and finally a last choked scream that faded before a horrible crunch. I was shaking finding my own eyes swell up and my chest throb as I forced myself to look back. The room was empty again but at the back of the room where Tymia was standing was a semi-boarded off glass double doors leading outside. The spaces between the boards were large enough for even me to easily fit through and the window had a huge chunk knocked out. I wondered if Tymia had fallen through when she had been shot. I held my breath and poked my head praying for her safety but when I looked down below I saw her sprawled out on her back in a pool of blood.

I drew my head back slowly as the most oppressive horrendous feeling came over me. This horrible new reality was far worse than any vision I had had of my years outside the asylum. I couldn't take it I fell to my knees and cried nauseated. I threw up on the ground a horrendous black bile clutching my stomach and chest as the pain grew greater. My vision blurred and my heart pounded rapidly. My mind raced as the whole world spun around me. The ground shook and the walls seemed to close in. Suddenly a loud siren began roaring causing me to cover my ears still holding onto my chest throbbing. Suddenly the entire world around me changed. The disgusting bile I had just spewed sunk into the ground causing the floor to peel away from where I knelt floating into the air before disintegrating around me into nothingness leaving behind a revolting scarlet pulsating flesh covered in vein-like tendrils stretching in a network twisting and meshing together creating a sort of grating beneath me. The tendrils extended from out of the network of organic grating and moved up the walls until they fused themselves in the walls with ease altering them into a disgusting icterine lardy cartilaginous substance. The blubbery walls moved and twitched as if alive causing the tendrils to convulse pumping a dark black liquid into them causing them to settle. The deafening siren slowly quieted causing the my pains in my chest to fade with it. The terrifying transition lasted only a minute. I brought myself to my feet having trouble steadying myself on the strange vein grating. "Where the hell am I?" I whispered to myself in complete fear and disbelief. I was no longer in Silent Hill. I was no longer in just another vision. I was in my very own nightmare.

* * *

Onto the very first nightmare sequence! Might be a bit tougher than the other chapters because I have to get really creative with details and what not but please stick around and tell me what you think!


End file.
